Broken Souls
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida. Ya no era más una simple humana. Su alma estaba unida a ese demonio de cabello azabache, quien había prometido protegerle por toda la eternidad. Ahora ambos tendrían que luchar para obtener venganza contra los de su misma especie. Secuela I'll Be There. Rated M por futuros lemons y escenas de violencia.


**Universo Alterno.**

**Género: **Sobrenatural/Suspenso/Romance

**Pareja: **SasuHina.

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta:** Luchia-chan

-_ pensamientos_

_- "recuerdos"_

- Hablan

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Broken Souls**

**(Segunda Temporada de ****I'll Be There****)**

Una semana más había transcurrido desde que había perdido todo, desde que había sido devuelta a la vida. Ahora se encontraba ordenando las pocas cosas que quedaban de su antigua existencia en la que sería su nueva habitación, su nuevo hogar junto a esos demonios.

Con clara nostalgia observó el cuadro que se había traído consigo. Sabía que no debía haberlo hecho, que era mejor dejar el pasado atrás, pero una parte de ella no deseaba olvidarse de su humanidad, de las personas que tanto amaba y amaría.

Prepárate Hinata, mañana comenzaremos las clases. ─ Asintiendo sin voltear Hinata le dio a entender que lo había escuchado, que aún estaba enfadada con su persona por revivirla, por cruzarse en su vida y perderlo todo. Sasuke sabía que había actuado de manera egoísta, que no se había parado a pensar en lo que ella realmente hubiera querido, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. ─ ¿Por qué no sueltas todo tu odio? Estás actuando como una cría.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ésta, solo su angustia ante todo lo pasado, al verla apretar con fuerza hacia sí aquel retrato de los suyos.

Tsk. Ven a verme si te da hambre ─ Sin decir otro vocablo aquel azabache cerró la puerta luego de marcharse, dejando a una pensativa morena con la vista perdida.

En otra situación se hubiera muerto de vergüenza al escucharle, al recordar cómo cada vez que le atacaba el hambre, debía ir donde el Uchiha a alimentarse. ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Besarle, alimentarse de la fuerza de su interior.

Él le explicó que como se había convertido recientemente no tenía que alimentarse de almas aún, que esa era una forma de mantenerse en forma sin tener que recurrir a nada más. Era como si absorbiese un poco de su vida, pero como era un demonio, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo porque recuperaba esa energía con solo dormir un rato.

Sería muy diferente si absorbiese la energía de un ser humano, ya que podría causarle grandes secuelas e inclusive la muerte.

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios mientras depositaba el retrato en el pequeño velador que yacía junto a su cama. Al tirarse sobre esta última de espaldas, a su mente vinieron las últimas escenas vividas, todas las horas vividas con los que de ahora en adelante serían su "familia". En sus pensamientos asaltaron las imágenes del azabache entrenando con su katana, los chistes que a veces lanzaba el otro chico con dientes de tiburón para cortar el aire tenso que los acompañaba, inclusive las veces que debía alimentarse. Era tan difícil aceptar todo lo pasado, dejar atrás su anterior vida, las heridas en su alma.

¿Alma? ¿Acaso aún poseía una?.

Era cierto, ese demonio de cabello negro se la había devuelto, trayéndola de vuelta donde los vivos, imposibilitándole la oportunidad de alguna vez volver a ver a los suyos en el más allá. ¿Cómo podía olvidar eso fácilmente? Era imposible, al menos no por ahora.

**...**

Con sus ojos perdidos en la nada se hallaba Uchiha Sasuke, apoyado en la puerta color blanco de quien había revivido. Apretando sus puños se consultó internamente por qué la había traído de vuelta, si eso solo podía causarle más problemas.

No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero aún no entendía su propio actuar, por qué no se lamentaba.

Tsk. ¿Por qué no le dices toda la verdad Sasuke? ─ Con clara molestia el susodicho posó su atención en quien le había ayudado a llegar donde Hinata antes de que muriese. Con sus manos ahora en sus bolsillos, el demonio una vez llamado Yami le dio la espalda, y diciéndole que no se metiera en sus asuntos comenzó a alejarse. ─ Sabes que no podrás aguantar mucho tiempo así. ─ Le gritó éste, provocando que el Uchiha se detuviese, mas siguiese sin volver a mirarle. ─ Debes alimentarte, ¿o crees que sus besos serán suficientes para mantenerte?

No lo volveré a repetir Suigetsu. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe. ─ Sin decir nada más comenzó a alejarse. Pronto el chico de cabellera blanquecina se quedó solo en ese pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Cabreado murmuró para sí que sí lo era, porque era muy posible que los fuesen a atacar en cualquier momento, y si el moreno no estaba en su cien por ciento, sus existencias correrían peligro.

Maldito ingrato... ─ Soltó al aire quien ahora hacía aparecer su gran espada para ir a entrenar un rato. Sabía que su poder no estaba al nivel del antiguo favorito del jefe del inframundo, pero también tenía claro que en algún momento iba a tener que protegerles, porque quien estaba al mando ahora era un cabeza dura de primera.

**...**

Ya la noche había llegado a la ciudad de Konoha, y un demonio de ojos negros tan oscuros como esta misma se hallaba sentado en la orilla de su cama de dos plazas, afilando su espada. En sus memorias estaban las palabras de su molesto compañero. Sabía que tenía razón, pero cada vez que había intentado salir a recolectar almas, los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga asaltaban sus pensares, imposibilitándole cumplir con su cometido.

Maldición, ¿Por qué debería afectarme? ─ Los suaves toques en la puerta de su alcoba provocaron que saliera de sus molestos pensamientos. Sabía quién era, pues la estaba esperando como todas las noches. Ella venía a alimentarse para luego marcharse en silencio. ─ Entra.

En completo mutismo la mujer entró lentamente bajo la oscura mirada de quien ahora se acercaba a ella. Cuando estaban frente al otro, éste le cogió del mentón para acercarle más a su persona, a su rostro. Trató de hallar algo de emoción por lo que hacían, pero solo lograba captar en sus blancas orbes su pena, el vacío por lo pasado. Intentando apartar la incomodidad que eso le causaba, el azabache terminó por acortar las distancias sellándolo con un beso que no poseía emoción alguna, como si besara a una pared. Estaba irritado, molesto porque ella no podía separar las cosas.

Fue por eso que se separó para verle con clara irritabilidad.

Si no respondes como se debe, no te alimentarás. ¿Necesitas que te lo explique de nuevo? ─ Bajando su rostro por unos segundos, la mujer apretó los dobles de la camiseta de su pijama, para luego ella robarle los labios a quien, de la impresión, casi da un paso atrás el cual inevitablemente les hubiera hecho caer a ambos en la cama.

El beso no llevaba ni un segundo y se tornó intenso, una lucha donde ambos estaban muy igualados, tan pasional estaba siendo, que el demonio comenzó a sentir el calor en su interior, el deseo por llevar más allá lo empezado. Sin darse cuenta el Uchiha la acorraló contra la pared de su habitación, provocando que un gemido escapara de los labios de la Hyuuga, el cual había sido ahogado al instante por la boca de su acompañante, quien fuera de sí comenzaba a acariciar el trasero de la ahora desconcertada morena.

Debido a su reacción tan extraña Hinata no respondió más a sus besos, tratando por todos los medios de no dejarse llevar por el calor que estaba creciendo en su interior por las caricias que le provocaba quien ahora se distanciaba levemente.

La sorpresa llegaba a la peli azulada al verle respirar tan agitadamente, inclusive más que ella, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Aunque claro, lo que más le conmocionó fue que el color de sus ojos había cambiado. Su mirada se había tornado tan rojiza como la sangre, tal como cuando le había robado el alma a esa mujer en ese callejón.

¿P-Por qué...? ¿Tus ojos...? ─ Mostrando su impresión por unos segundos, Sasuke se volteó para bajar su rostro, ignorando los llamados de quien dudaba en poner su mano en su hombro.

Vete. ─ Soltó de pronto el chico, quien se negaba a levantar la mirada. Su voz sonaba ronca, más que de costumbre, provocando el estremecimiento de la otra persona que se hallaba ahí ─ ¡Que te largues te dije!

Presa del pánico la mujer cumplió su petición de manera inmediata, sin poder comprender su actuar.

En el preciso momento en que el azabache se vio solo, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus uñas rasguñaban el cerámico de este mismo, mientras sus dientes eran apretados con fuerza. Casi había caído por el hambre que sentía, demostrándole según él lo débil que aún era, lo mucho que le faltaba para poder controlar ese ser en su interior, aquel en el cual se había convertido tras ser muerto por ese demonio.

**...**

La mañana siguiente solo lograba acaparar más la curiosidad de la Hyuuga, quien en incontables ocasiones había buscado de reojo algo extraño en quien la había revivido, mas nada lograba hallar. Él se comportaba como comúnmente lo hacía, desconcertándola.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando con sus respectivos uniformes a lo que sería su lugar de estudio. Ambos iban en completo mutismo, perdidos en sus propios pensares.

No te separarás de mí, ¿entendiste? ─ Bajando su rostro ella asintió ante los vocablos escuchados, aguantándose las ganas de consultarle qué había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero aún sentía en peso de los recuerdos de su pasado, deseando nuevamente no estar en esa cruel realidad. Sus expresiones estaban siendo captadas de reojo por el azabache, quien volvía su mirada hacia el frente ─...Si te da hambre me dices, y lo remediaremos ahí mismo.

Los colores subieron de golpe a los pómulos de la mujer, que volvía a posar sus blancas orbes en quien iba a su lado. ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso sin siquiera inmutarse?

Cuando nos toque presentarnos, déjame hablar a mí primero, tú solo sígueme la corriente ─ Dándole a entender que había escuchado y que estaba de acuerdo, la nueva demonio continuó siguiendo sus pasos, pedida en sus memorias, sin poder comprender por qué iban a estudiar cuando ellos no eran humanos.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto los pasos del morocho se vieron detenidos, provocando que quien había caminado a su lado se detuviera de igual forma. Dudosa de lo que ocurría, la mujer buscó los ojos negros de su acompañante.

Otra cosa. ─ La mirada oscura del chico se encontró con una completamente opuesta, haciéndola estremecer por la frialdad con la que le veía. ─ No vuelvas a hacer lo de anoche.

Desviando su rostro ella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Acaso no había sido él mismo quien le había dicho que tenía que poner deseo, verdaderas intenciones de querer ir más allá? ¿Por qué ahora le regañaba cuando había hecho justo lo que le había indicado?

Si no estoy mentalmente preparado, las cosas pueden salirse de control, tal como estuvo por pasar anoche. ¿Lo entiendes? ─ Con duda ésta le consultó en un hilo de voz si podría matarla, tal como había ocurrido con esa chica. Tras unos momentos de sigilo el hombre de cabello negro volvió su mirada hacia el frente, perdido en la nada. ─ No, pero créeme que no te gustaría saberlo.

**...**

Cabizbaja la peli azul se hallaba frente a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros. Ella podía percibir las miradas de todos, los murmullos que hablaban sobre ellos, logrando inquietarla al extremo, provocando que sus mejillas tomaran color. Avergonzada posó de reojo su atención en el azabache que estaba a su lado, notando así su clásico porte desinteresado, como si nada le afectase.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la mujer. Él era tan diferente suyo.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y ella es mi hermana Uchiha Hinata... ─ La sorpresa llegaba a los ojos claros de la ahora ex Hyuuga. En verdad no se esperaba que dijese algo como eso. ─ Hace poco llegamos a la ciudad de Konoha. Eso es todo.

El salón se había quedado en completo mutismo ante tal fría presentación, pero aun así aquello no evitaba que todas las féminas viesen con fascinación al nuevo compañero, y los chicos le mirasen con recelo por su popularidad.

Mordiendo su labio inferior la supuesta familiar del moreno se inclinó levemente, pronunciando con voz suave que esperaba que se llevasen bien. Al notarla sonreír con un suave rosa pálido en sus pómulos, varios compañeros no evitaron pensar en lo tierna que se veía la nueva, que no se parecía en nada al frío de su hermano. La reacción de la ojiblanca estaba siendo apreciada en silencio por el morocho de cabello desordenado, reflejando por unos segundos su molestia al escuchar las voces de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros.

Muy bien, se sentarán... ─ La voz del profesor se vio interrumpida por la escandalosa voz de un chico, captando la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo notar su sonrisa resplandeciente.

Hinata-chan puede sentarse aquí ─ Señalaba con entusiasmo a su lado, marcando que ahí había un puesto vacío. Los pómulos de la ex Hyuuga se volvían a encender por la vergüenza, siendo captado aquello por su _hermano._

Ella solo se sentará a mi lado. ─ La sorpresa se instalaba en las facciones de todos los presentes al escuchar la oscura voz del azabache, quien miraba al maestro, el cual se estremeció al sentir sus penetrantes ojos negros, los cuales juraba que por unos segundos se habían tornado rojizos.

Como si estuviese hipnotizado el _mayor_ de ese lugar hizo que dos puestos juntos quedasen vacíos, sentando a ambos morenos en ese sitio, ganándose una rabieta silenciosa por parte de ese castaño que deseaba sentarse junto a su nueva compañera.

Una vez sentados la clase daba comienzo, la blanca mirada de la peli azul se posó en su compañero de banco, dudando en consultarle qué había sido eso, por qué había actuado de esa forma; mas prefirió callar, en no saber más de lo necesario.

**... **

Las clases transcurrieron normales, pero apenas sonó el timbre del descanso, ambos nuevos en el curso se vieron rodeados por sus compañeros. Los chicos desde el lado de la mujer, y las chicas del lado del mosqueado morocho.

Como podía la tímida Hyuuga respondía a las interrogantes de todos, mientras que su supuesto hermano solo ignoraba todos los comentarios, las miradas y gritos de sus compañeras. Se había olvidado de los molestos que podían ser los humanos, tan ruidosos y exasperantes.

De improvisto el Uchiha se puso de pie provocando que todos se sumieran en el silencio, y posaran su completa atención en su persona. Pero sus ojos negros ignoraron a todos los presentes y se centró en la que era parte de su familia, la cual le veía sin comprender.

Vamos Hinata, debemos ir a comer ─ Ante lo escuchado ésta bajó su mirada en un intento de ocultar aquel rubor que nuevamente había asaltado sus mejillas, para luego pararse e irse junto a quien ya había comenzado su camino con las manos en sus bolsillos, ignorando las invitaciones de ir a almorzar juntos, pasando por las miradas extrañadas de muchos.

En mutismo caminaron rumbo a un punto conocido en su antiguo establecimiento, pero nuevo en ese lugar. Aún dudosa la mujer apretaba sus manos delante de su cuerpo. Si bien era cierto que contaba con algo de apetito, de lo cual no podía negar que se sentía bien, como adictivo, si seguían actuando de esa forma ¿no sería más sospechoso?

Sus pensamientos se vieron disipados al notar que ya habían llegado a la azotea. Un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió por unos momentos, rememorando todas las veces que había estado en ese mismo sitio pero en su antiguo instituto, inclusive esas veces que había subido solo para observar desde lejos a Naruto mientras caminaba junto a su novia.

No hay nadie como se esperaba. ─ La voz del azabache atrajo la atención de su acompañante, la cual volvía a meditar sobre lo recién pasado, que tal vez debía decirle que intentase ser un poco más amigable. ─ ¿Estás lista?

Mordiendo de nueva cuenta su labio inferior la Hyuuga asintió levemente mientras desviaba la mirada. Aunque aún estuviese sentida por lo que le había hecho, siempre tenía la misma reacción, llevándola a pensar que aunque hubiera nacido nuevamente seguía siendo la misma chica de ese entonces.

Nuevamente sus memorias fueron cortadas, pero esta vez al percibir como la mano del chico le invitaba a posar su mirada en la suya, a acortar las distancias entre ellos. Tragando saliva nerviosa la chica cerró sus ojos al sentir como sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Un gemido escapó de su boca al notar como éste le había atraído hacia sí con su mano libre, aprovechando de profundizar lo comenzado, sacándole unos cuantos suspiros a ambos, degustándose entre sí cada vez más intensamente, con más pasión, hasta que el aire comenzó a hacer falta en sus pulmones y se fueron distanciando lentamente, apreciándose entre ambos una pequeña estela de saliva debido a la intensidad con la que habían compartido ese momento.

Pasaron los segundos y ambos seguían permaneciendo en la misma posición, con su frente apoyada en la contraria mientras respiraban de manera pesada. En el instante en que la morena por fin había recuperado la voz, era callada de nueva cuenta por los arrasadores besos de quien le había revivido.

Dame un poco más de calor ─ Logró decir el morocho entre lamidas de labios, entre la batalla de sus lenguas. ─ Yo aún...tengo hambre, Hinata.

En ese momento la peli azul comprendió que aquello no era solo para alimentarla a ella, sino que él también obtenía energía a través de sus besos.

**...**

El receso aún continuaba, llegando a oídos de ambos morenos las voces de quienes disfrutaban de ese momento de relajación. Apoyados en la baranda que rodeaba ese lugar ambos se encontraban viendo a la nada, perdidos en la incomodidad que los había envuelto después de alimentarse mutuamente.

...S-Si no socializamos con los demás, podrían sospechar...─ Soltó al aire la de la mirada blanquecina, inquieta aún por lo ocurrido, porque aunque siguiese enfadada su corazón aún seguía latiendo con intensidad. Inclusive estaba segura que si cerraba los ojos podría sentir aún el cálido aliento de su acompañante, el deseo que despedía con cada roce de sus lenguas.

Si estamos con mucha gente, más difícil me será protegerte. ─ Sorprendida ante lo escuchado la mujer se quedó sin habla, observando con asombro cómo éste se volteaba para luego sentarse en el suelo y cerrar sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos. ─ No te muevas de aquí. Dormiré lo que quede del receso.

Un suspiro escapaba de la boca de la chica. Sin comprenderse a sí misma volvió su atención hacia el alto del cielo, observando como unas aves volaban en pareja. Cerró sus blancas perlas a la oscuridad por unos segundos, visualizando en su mente cómo se había sellado el pacto con el cual había sido devuelta a la vida.

"_Yo no te he dejado partir. Tú alma a sido devuelta, no podrás ir al cielo."_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejó morir? _─ Con dicho interrogante se giró para ver a quien permanecía dormido en el piso de esa azotea, sin poder entenderle. Aún había tantas cosas que desconocía de esa persona.

**...**

Las semanas fueron pasando, y aunque para Hinata estaba siendo difícil hacer amigos debido a su _hermano_, de igual manera había conversado algunas veces con un chico de cabello castaño, el mismo que le había dicho que se sentase a su lado el primer día de clases. Su nombre era Inuzuka Kiba, quien contaba con un carácter muy animado y abierto, que muchas veces le hizo recordar a esa persona que por tanto tiempo estuvo en su corazón.

Así era. Ese castaño de ojos cafés y tatuajes en sus mejillas le recordaba a Uzumaki Naruto, el mismo que con una sonrisa le había salvado muchas veces de caer en la más profunda depresión.

Una suave sonrisa adornó las facciones de la Hyuuga al recordar todas las veces que había observado a su antiguo amor a escondidas, apreciando desde las sombras su fuerza interior y valentía, anhelando tantas veces ser como él, no dejarse llevar por los malos comentarios de parte de su progenitor ya fallecido.

Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Naruto-kun en estos momentos... ─ Sin siquiera percatarse, las venas que estaban junto a sus ojos sobresalieron y a sus blancas orbes llegaba la imagen de ese rubio conocido caminando con la que era su novia. Ambos lucían muy contentos mientras iban de la mano, disfrutando de lo que la morena deseó alguna vez tener junto a él.

Respirando agitadamente el rostro de la Hyuuga volvió a la normalidad. El peso de su cansancio le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

¡Hinata! ─ Exaltado el último de los Uchiha accedió de manera violenta a la alcoba de la susodicha, notándola agotada, con su respiración agitada. Al no sentir más el poder de un demonio, bajó la guardia, acercándose a quien se tocaba los parpados con miedo. ─ ¿Qué pasó? Sentí el aura de un demonio.

Y-Yo lo vi. Pude ver...a N-Naruto-kun ─ Sin entender el moreno le pidió que le contase lo ocurrido, hasta lo más mínimo. Escuchando en silencio como su acompañante le explicaba todo lo pasado antes de que él accediese a su habitación.

Al terminar de escucharle, el morocho caminó hacia la ventana, observando el cielo azul. Por unos segundos cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos éstos eran de color rojo, con unas aspas color negras en éstos.

Tú me has visto con estos ojos. ─ Las blancas orbes de la chica reflejaron su asombro por unos segundos, bajando su mirada al instante de recodar la muerte de esa compañera de instituto. ─ No todos los demonios poseen unos ojos como los míos. Se podría decir que soy algo especial en ese sentido.

¿E-Estás tratando de decirme...? ─ El negro volvía a la mirada del azabache antes de asentir e interrumpir su interrogante.

Tus ojos deben ser especiales. ─ Un suave rubor llegaba al rostro de la mujer al notar como éste acortaba la distancia entre ambos, al verlo a su altura para colocar sus manos a cada lado de su cara. ─ Doy a suponer que tu anhelo por ver al cabeza hueca ese, permitió que éstos despertasen por unos segundos.

El Uchiha entrecerró su mirada al notar la felicidad que ésta transmitía. Estaba seguro de lo que creía y en otras circunstancias quizás lo hubiera permitido, pero tal como estaban las cosas para ambos, no podía consentirlo.

No usarás tu habilidad ─ Incomprensión seguida de frustración llegó a las facciones de la peli azul. Al sentirla soltándose de su agarre para levantarse y darle la espalda, el de la mirada color carbón le observó por unos segundos en completo sigilo. ─ Si yo pude sentir el poder que emergió de ti, ¿en verdad crees que otros como yo no podrán?

Entréname entonces ─ Con un semblante serio el azabache pudo apreciar como los puños de ésta se apretaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, mas no lograba ver su expresión porque mantenía su rostro cabizbajo y su flequillo no se lo permitía, pero estaba seguro que sus palabras eran muy en serio. Pero aunque así fuera, aunque por mucho que desease aprender a manejar sus nuevos dones, no estaban en una situación como para derrochar energías.

El silencio les rodeó tras aquella suplica, el cual fue cortado por el chico quien comenzó su camino hacia la puerta.

No me repetiré. No seas molesta ─ Con lágrimas en sus ojos la mujer corrió hacia su persona, para apartarlo de la salida e irse por la puerta de su hogar. La oscura mirada del Uchiha la observó hasta perderla de vista tras aquella puerta de color blanco, ignorando los vocablos de su otro compañero, quien le consultaba si habían tenido una pelea de novios.

Tsk. ¿La dejarás andar sola por la calle? ─ Al no obtener respuesta, el demonio de cabello blanco salió tras quien se había ido llorando, dejando atrás a un morocho sumido en sus pensares e incertidumbres.

**...**

Era día domingo, y como todo fin de semana, las familias, parejas o amigos salían a quitarse el estrés de la semana, perdidos en sus disfrutes, ignorando por completo a una chica de cabello azulino que pasaba tristemente junto a ellos, caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta sentarse en la banca de una plaza.

Aquellas personas estaban sumidas en sus propios mundos, en sus propias vidas, pero unos ojos amarillos similares a los de un felino habían captado a esa mujer que sollozaba en silencio, acechándola como solo lo haría un animal a su próxima presa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 1:-**

_**Notas Dark:**__ Hola a mis queridos lectores. Espero que el primer capitulo de esta segunda temporada haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden que este fic tiene detodo un poco, y tambien recuerden que soy fan de los amores lentos, aunque aún no se que tan lento sera aquí, puesto que de igual manera no quiero que esta historia sea tan larga tampoco. Ahi veremos como avanza._

_Deseaba dedicarle este primer capitulo a_ _NANA-chan53, que siempre me apoya en mis historias y todo, ademas de que estaba ansiosa de que la segunda temporada de I'll Be There comenzara. Con mucho cariño para ella va._

_Am. Tambien deseaba avisar que no se fijaran en las faltas, ya que mi beta mañana me pasara todo corregido, y yo lo volvere a subir ya todo como se debe._

_Besitos y nos estamos leyendo_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan_


End file.
